Ayúdame a olvidar
by Cotty1995
Summary: Cuando Thor es desterrado a Midgard, su prometida la guerrera Lady Sif queda desolada al enterarse de la verdad, pero no es el único problema que ella deberá enfrentar, cuando el nuevo rey de Asgard decida cumplir su promesa y la atormente día y noche. ¿Será capaz de soportarlo? ¿Podrá encontrar el amor en la persona menos esperada?
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Y esta es la primera historia que quiero publicar en este foro.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, solamente la historia.**

 **Espero les guste esta temática un poco más oscura que lo que se acostumbra a leer.**

La hermosa guerrera Sif se encontraba al lado de Heimdall, mientras este le mostraba la imagen de Thor en ese momento, era algo incómodo para el guardian, Thor había sido desterrado hace muy poco tiempo por Odín, y ahora ella lo veía ahí, completamente desnudo abrazando a una mujer también desnuda en lo que parecía ser una cama, una simple humana, había sido reemplazada por una simple humana, llevaban siglos prometidos, y su boda se llevaría a cabo apenas fuera la coronación de Thor, ella lo amaba hace muchos siglos, sin embargo él no la amaba. Con el corazón destrozado abandono la cámara del bifrost caminando en silencio por el puente, sin saber que era observada por dos personas a la vez, una decepcionada reina Frigga desde la cámara donde Odín permanecía en el sueño de Odín, y Loki que la miraba de forma misteriosa mientras abrazaba a su madre, Frigga apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Loki, decepcionada por el comportamiento de Thor, por hacerle tanto daño a una mujer que no tenía la culpa de nada, más que de amarlo.

Ese día los tres guerreros hablaron de regresar a Thor a Asgard, pensaron que como Loki ahora era el rey no pondría objeciones, no se molestaron en arrodillarse, era solamente Loki.

\- Mi primera orden no puede ser anular la última de mi padre- dijo Loki con simpleza- estamos al borde de la guerra con Jotunheim, y tenemos que mantener a Asgard unido.

Los tres guerreros quisieron protestar, no se arrodillarían en señal de respeto ante esa orden, sin embargo ocurrió algo que ninguno esperaba, la mujer que siempre fue fiel a Thor, Lady Sif, se arrodilló con la mirada gacha y la mano en el pecho y pronunció.

\- Mi lealtad esta con el rey de Asgard- dijo ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes

\- La nuestra también- dijeron los otros tres confundidos arrodillándose más por la sorpresa que por respeto.

Loki sonrió ante la acción de Sif, así que finalmente había desistido en su lucha por llamar la atención de Thor, si eso era así, ¿por que de pronto se sintió feliz? Sus sentimientos por esa bella mujer estaban muertos enterrados, ¿o acaso no era así?, se sentó en el trono pensativo.

Los tres guerreros siguieron a Lady Sif intentando obtener una respuesta de ella, pero cuando esta entro a su cuarto, solo les dijo '' es mi decisión, no la suya, pueden hacer lo que les plazca'', y cerró tan rapido que nadie puedo detenerla.

\- Cuando volvió del Bifrost, volvió completamente en silencio- dijo Volstagg

\- Entonces debemos averiguar que es lo que ocurre- dijo Fandral- ¿acaso Sif abandonaría a su prometido?

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Hogun y todos asintieron caminando en dirección hacia Heimdall.

Sin embargo luego de visitar nuevamente a su madre en la cámara de Odín, el nuevo rey de Asgard se dirigió a un rumbo fijo por los pasillos del palacio, ordenó a todos los guardias que se retiraran de los pasillos quedando en total soledad.

Sif se encontraba en su habitación, sabía que el vendría al ver su sumisión ante él, sabía que el vendría, él se lo había dicho años atrás, cuando le había confesado estar enamorado de ella, ella le había rechazado, y ahora él siempre había tenido razón, Thor no la amaba, se había comprometido con ella y pocos días después se encontraba enamorado de una humana en Midgard. Ahora no había nada que ella pudiera hacer, Loki era el rey, le debía lealtad y respeto, pensó luchar por Thor ir hasta Midgard y traerlo de regreso, pero ya era muy tarde, ahora estaba sola, ni siquiera sus amigos podrían ayudarla, él la había derrotado.

\- Sif- dijo Loki irrumpiendo por obra de magia en las habitaciones de Sif- Veo que por fin te has dado cuenta que no eras más que un juguete para mi querido hermano.

\- ¿A que has venido Loki?- preguntó con recelo- ¿Deseabas humillarme? Pensaba que arrodillarme ante ti lo daría por pagado.

\- ¿Pensaste que por arrodillarte pagarías por todo el dolor que me hiciste pasar?- preguntó Loki con una sonrisa retorcida, dijo mientras aparecía detrás de la guerrera con magia haciendo que esta saltara sorprendida- ¿Pensaste que me daría por pagado? ¿Sif?

\- ¿Qué más quieres de mi?- preguntó con rabia la guerrera y entonces Loki pudo percatarse que esta no lucía su armadura solamente una simple camisa de dormir, que remarcaba su hermosa figura

\- Sabes que es lo que quiero de ti- dijo Loki al oído de la mujer- y sabes que lo tendré esta noche, mira por la ventana Sif, tus amigos no están cerca, tampoco los guardias, por fin, estamos solos.

\- Ni siquiera lo pienses- dijo Sif sintiendo una leve puntada de miedo, pero ella era más fuerte, siempre lo había vencido en batalla, ¿ahora no sería diferente verdad?

\- Sif ¿acaso crees que no tomaré la oportunidad?-dijo Loki tomándola con fuerza de la muñeca- de verte derrotada, herida, y a mis pies- dijo Loki y ella rápidamente se soltó de su ataque

Loki sonrió cuando vio que ella aún quería luchar, y se odio por descubrir que aún la amaba.

Cuando el quiso acercarse, ella retrocedió poniéndose en guardia, dándose cuenta de que el tampoco vestía su armadura, Sif jamás se había acobardado ante una batalla, mucho menos ante Loki, no importaba que fuera el rey, ya la tenía fielmente a su lado como guerrera, pero como mujer no la tendría jamás.

Loki continuó avanzando hacia adelante y Sif le atacó, con gracia con fuerza, como una verdadera guerrera, pero sin embargo el la esquivo, mirándola con una sonrisa traviesa, no podía ser posible, muchas veces ni Thor que aparte del heredero al trono era el mejor guerrero, había podido esquivarla, pero Loki lo hacia con una gracia que jamás antes había visto. Continuo atacándolo queriendo borrarle esa sonrisa triunfal de la cara pero el seguía esquivándola, hasta que aburrido de la situación la tomó firmemente de las muñecas, por más que ella intento forcejear, él la pego a la muralla, dejando el rostro de la mujer pegado a la muralla, Sif comenzó a sentir miedo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Sif? ¿Sorprendida?- dijo él hombre con una sonrisa siniestra

\- Es imposible, siempre te he vencido ¿que clase de truco es este?- Dijo ella con la voz entrecortada

\- ¿Siempre me has vencido Sif?- dijo el pegando su cuerpo al de ella mientras acariciaba el cuello femenino con sus largos y fríos dedos- ¿Estás segura de eso?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo ella confundida

\- Siempre te he dejado ganar, Sif, para que tu te llevaras los aplausos, los vítores de la gente, y tuvieras él lugar que yo jamás tuve entre guerreros- dijo Loki casi con rabia

\- Mientes- dijo Sif intentando usar su fuerza para liberarse pero apenas lo logro el no tardó en reducirla nuevamente solo que esta vez en un abrazo posesivo frente a frente.

\- ¿Miento? - preguntó él- ¿Miento Sif?- gritó haciéndola temblar por un momento.

\- ¿por qué? - preguntó ella sin agachar la mirada

\- Porque te amaba- gritó- porque te amaba tanto que no me importaba quedar como débil ante todos, no me importaba fingir, solamente quería que tu tuvieras aquel lugar que tanto deseabas

\- Mentiroso- gritó Sif intentando en vano soltarse

\- Silencio- gritó el hombre y Sif pudo ver como se borraba la sonrisa de su rostro, dando paso a algo mucho más macabro, una furia inculcada por años, producto del rechazo- ¿ Y qué hiciste tú a cambio? Me rechazaste, como mi padre, como todos los demás, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de darme tu amistad- gritó

\- Mientes- gritó Sif dándole una patada en la entrepierna haciendo que el hombre la soltara adolorido- mientes- volvió a gritar presa de la confusión intentando correr hacia la salida, pero eso solo provoco la furia del hombre

\- No te atrevas a volver a hacer eso- gritó Loki deteniéndola tomándola fuertemente del cabello- soy tu rey y me debes respeto- gritó

\- Suéltame- luchaba Sif dándose cuenta que era imposible vencerlo, le costaba creerlo, pero todo lo que salía de la boca del Dios de las mentiras, ahora era verdad.

\- Dime Sif ¿ qué se sintió ser la zorra de mi hermano?- preguntó mientras la sostenía fuertemente del cabello sin importar si la lastimaba.

\- Responde ¿ Que se sintió arrodillarse ante él? - preguntó con rabia- ¿Qué se sintió abrirse de piernas para él?

\- Cállate- demandó Sif sintiendo una punzada de dolor en su corazón.

\- Tú a mi no me das ordenes- gritó Loki empujándola sobre la cama inmovilizándola con su cuerpo.

\- Dime , Lady Sif, ¿Qué se sintió tener al poderoso Thor entre tus piernas? Mientras yo era expuesto a burlas, y humillaciones, ¿mientras todos se reían de mí por aquella vez que me rechazaste?- preguntó Loki con rabia recordando.

Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, eran jóvenes, Loki llevaba meses en una misión en Vanaheim, y ella llevaba meses tratando de ganarse la atención de Thor, se encontraba actualmente catalogada como una de las mejores guerreras, había vencido a Volstagg, a Hogun, a Fandral e incluso una vez logró vencer a Thor, no era necesario enumerar las veces que había vencido a Loki, era extraño que todos pudieran vencer a Loki, muchas veces Thor había hablado de lo bien que peleaba su hermano, pero ella solo pensó que era porque había abandonado los entrenamientos, ella jamás podía imaginarse que Loki se dejaba vencer no solo por ella, sino por los demás para no llamar la atención, no podía imaginar el sacrificio que él hacia porque la amaba. Cuando Loki volvió de Vanaheim, se dirigió con una enorme sonrisa hacia la sala donde se reunían los tres guerreros, Lady Sif y Thor, todos lo saludaron pero el se dirigió hacia Sif tomó sus manos y le declaró su amor con un hermoso anillo de Diamantes traídos de Vanaheim, pero ella asustada por lo que pudiera pensar su amado Thor, le rechazó de la manera más cruel posible. ¿Cómo crees que podría aceptarte a ti? Preguntó la guerrera viendo el rostro del hechicero desmoronarse, no es a ti a quien quiero, dijo, y miró a Thor el que solo sonrió incómodo, en duda por querer cortejar a Sif, pero sin querer realmente lastimar a su hermano, tal vez Thor debería haberle dicho que su padre pensaba comprometer al heredero al trono y a Lady Sif en matrimonio, Loki no dijo una sola palabra ese día y se retiró, pero solamente dejó una nota en la habitación de Sif, '' te arrepentirás de lo que hiciste, el te traicionará y entonces iré por ti'', sin embargo ella sabía que Thor era leal, y jamás le creyó al Dios de las mentiras, ni siquiera cuando este cortó sus rubios cabellos en venganza volviéndolos de color azabache.

\- Yo- dijo ella dudosa- eramos muy jóvenes

\- No tu querías impresionar a Thor- gritó con furia, no le importaba gritarle , no había nadie cerca que pudiera ayudarla.

\- Yo amo a tu hermano- gritó Sif- Jamás podría amar a un mentiroso como tu

\- Si soy el Dios de las mentiras, pero te aseguro que ahora todo lo que digo es verdad- dijo tomándola con fuerza de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos- ¿Quién es el que ahora se esta revolcando con una humana?

\- Mira por ti misma- dijo invocando un hechizo que le permitía ver exactamente que hacia Thor en ese momento, y el corazón de Sif se rompió aún más, Thor y la humana se encontraban teniendo sexo de forma salvaje, mientras Thor besaba con devoción la suave piel de la mujer.

\- No- gritó Sif- por favor no quiero ver más- dijo y el mago rompió el hechizo

\- ¿Acaso se la folla de la misma manera que te follaba a ti?- preguntó Loki con maldad

\- ¿Acaso la besa en los mismos lugares?- preguntó observando el dolor en el rostro de la mujer

\- ¿Acaso le importaría saber lo que pienso hacer contigo?- preguntó Loki- ¿Crees que el vendrá a salvarte?

\- Cállate por favor- ahogo un sollozo Sif, no le daría el placer de verla llorar.

\- Eres mía ahora Sif- gruño Loki muy cerca de su rostro- voy a follarte fuerte y duro, como la puta que eres, hasta que olvides incluso el nombre de mi hermano, serás mía en cuerpo y en alma

\- No- gritó Sif aterrada- No te dejaré, maldito- gruñó intentando golpear con sus piernas al pelinegro.

\- Silencio- gritó Loki- sino quieres que te corte la lengua y se la de a los cuervos

\- No- decía ella intentando soltarse y cuando el se acercó a besar su cuello ella aprovechó para morder con fuerza el hombro de moreno, sin duda le había hecho sangrar, pero no supo cuanto había hecho enojar al rey con solamente esa acción.

\- Dije silencio- gritó Loki y levantó su mano para luego dejarla caer sobre el rostro de la guerrera, provocando un severo corte en su mejilla izquierda, dejándola anonadada.

Sif no se movió, solamente pudo sentir como las lágrimas comenzaron a caer traicioneras de su rostro, ella era la guerrera más fuerte de Asgard, y ahí se encontraba destrozada en cuerpo y alma, con el ahora rey de Asgard sobre ella, con su mejilla sangrando y su furia descargándose sobre ella.

Al verla llorar, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, se arrepentía de haberla golpeado, se arrepentía de lo que iba a hacerle, pero llegaría hasta el final, porque ahora era el Rey y todo lo que se le había sido negado, por fin sería de él.

Con una mano sostuvo firmemente las dos de la guerrera por sobre su cabeza, mientras que con la otra tocaba los pechos de Sif deleitándose con su forma, sintiéndola temblar, aunque el deseaba que no fuera de miedo. Comenzó a rasgar la túnica de la guerrera y amarró sus manos a cada esquina de la cama, mientras ella sollozaba en silencio pero sin dejar de luchar, las imágenes de Thor todavía hacían eco en Sif, el disfrutaba, esa humana disfrutaba, mientras ella estaba apunto de ser ultrajada por Loki.

El hombre siguió tocándola dejándose llevar por el deseo, siguió besando cada parte de su cuerpo ahora que se encontraba totalmente desnuda.

\- No pongas resistencia Sif, ahora soy el rey, y te abrirás de piernas para mi como cada noche lo hacías con Thor- dijo mientras veía como las lágrimas caían del rostro de la guerrera

\- Al menos yo si te amaba, y eso jamás fue una mentira- dijo mientras tomaba con fuerza las dos piernas de la guerrera separándolas para ponerse entremedio.

\- No, por favor Loki no- gritó Sif temblando al verse tan vulnerable

\- ¿Acaso la Diosa de la guerra esta suplicando?- preguntó Loki divertido

\- Por favor, Loki- sollozaba cada vez más fuerte Sif

Cuando el hechicero comenzó a tocar sus muslos, y posteriormente su intimidad, Sif intentó no temblar, él era el hombre más cruel que había conocido, él no se detendría, ella siempre supo que el vendría por ella cuando la viera derrotada.

Cuando el comenzó a introducir uno de sus largos dedos en ella, ella no pudo más y gritó.

\- No, no lo hagas- gritó retorciendose en la cama logrando que el sacara sus dedos de ella.

\- ¿Acaso no fui claro en que deseaba que te quedaras en silencio?- preguntó con rabia

Cuando iba a introducirlos de nuevo, la confesión que ella hizo le dejó anonadado

\- Jamás he estado con un hombre Loki por favor- sollozó entre gritos escondiendo su rostro hacia un lado para soportar la vergüenza.

Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría para Loki, ¿era virgen? ¿era eso posible?

\- Mientes, zorra estúpida ¿acaso crees que soy tan ingenuo?- dijo abriendo nuevamente las piernas de la mujer que solo sollozaba

Sin importar las protestas de Sif, el introdujo dos de sus dedos en ella haciéndola sollozar de dolor y vergüenza y pudo comprobarlo por si mismo, la guerrera era virgen, jamás había sido tomada por ningún hombre, completamente sorprendido saco sus dedos del interior de la mujer.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó incrédulo

\- Jamás he estado con nadie Loki por favor no me hagas daño- dijo avergonzada

\- No me detendré por esto- Dijo Loki con determinación, ella solo pudo sollozar aún más fuerte.

Sin embargo algo en su interior le decía que no podía hacerle tanto daño.

Luchando contra su propio autocontrol, bajo su rostro hasta la femineidad de Sif y comenzó a besar lentamente sintiéndola tensarse y humedecerse de inmediato, el rostro de Sif estaba totalmente sonrojado, ¿le creería él si le dijera que nadie la había tocado así?, por más que lucho no pudo resistirse, Loki tenía siglos de experiencia con mujeres, y ella llevaba tanto tiempo deseando ser tocada así por su gran amor Thor, que las caricias del pelinegro despertaban sus sentidos, era algo totalmente nuevo, sentir sus besos tan íntimamente, pronto este comenzó a jugar con su clítoris, y luego a introducir su lengua en su sexo provocando sensaciones que jamás en su vida había experimentado, cuando Loki la sintió comenzar a gemir, supo que había triunfado, siguió estimulándola, hasta que cambió su boca por sus manos, introduciendo sus dedos sin romper esa fina barrera, abriéndolos y cerrándolos, mirándola siempre a los ojos, pudo ver como las lágrimas aún caían del rostro de la guerrera, tenía miedo pero estaba indudablemente excitada, lamió sus pechos, su cuello sus hombros, e incluso beso sus labios sin tener respuesta, sus dedos acariciaron entonces su clítoris y la sintió tensarse, ella cerró los ojos cuando alcanzó su clímax, gritando el nombre de Loki, y se sintió tan bien para él y tan humillante para ella, pero aquello no podía terminar ahí, aun viéndola jadear por el orgasmo, él se bajo la cremallera poniéndose entremedio de sus piernas, pero entonces vio como ella escondía su rostro y sollozaba aterrada, sabía que él no sería gentil, sabía que la lastimaría, verla resignada, sonrojada y llorando, lo confundía.

\- ¿Cuántas veces te habías tocado pensando en Thor zorra?- dijo mientras se acomodaba- ¿Con cuantos fantaseaste? ¿Cuántos orgasmos en honor a otro hombre habías tenido?- preguntó tomando su miembro y rozándolo contra la húmeda entrada de Sif, que solo temblaba de miedo al mirar lo bien dotado que estaba Loki, la destrozaría, no había duda.

\- Jamás había tenido un orgasmo- se sinceró, y Loki se dio cuenta que incluso en eso sería su primero.

La vio temblando de miedo cuando tomó sus piernas y las abrió más dispuesto a entrar en ella y violarla, la vio sollozar y suplicar en silencio, y supo que jamás podría hacerle daño, gritó fuertemente , asustándola aún más, grito al aire por no ser capaz de dañarla tanto como ella lo había dañado.

Sin saber como de pronto Sif ya no estaba atada con magia él la había liberado, él tampoco estaba sobre ella se encontraba metros más allá mirando por la ventana, la respiración de Sif seguía siendo entrecortada, jamás había sentido tanto miedo en su vida, apenas entendía que había sucedido, no tenía fuerzas para moverse, por el agotamiento y por el maravilloso orgasmo que el rey le había dado, sin saber porque seguía llorando, ya no importaba que Loki la viera tan débil, se tapó con las sabanas de su cama mientras sollozaba en silencio, no quería que él la golpeara nuevamente por hablar.

Loki trataba de calmarse y entender porque la había liberado, pero verla llorando abrazada a la cama, la hizo querer consolarla, querer arroparla y decirle que todo estaba bien, y no lo pensó dos veces.

Con magia se encontraba nuevamente en la cama, cuando ella lo sintió acercarse comenzó a temblar, estaba rota, herida y sin fuerzas, y el supo que era su culpa.

\- Ven- le ordenó y la obligó a mirarle

\- Sif- dijo acariciando su mejilla- tranquila no voy a hacerte daño, lo siento por lo de hace un momento- intentó disculparse sin saber bien porque lo hacía.

Al ver que ella no dejaba de temblar ni de llorar, la abrazó fuertemente pegándola a su pecho, protegiéndola, y al cabo de unos minutos u horas ninguno lo tenía claro, ella correspondió el abrazo, sollozando en el pecho del moreno.

\- ¿Realmente eso es lo que todos piensan de mi?- preguntó hipando la morena

\- ¿A que te refieres? - preguntó mientras acariciaba sus cabellos

\- ¿Que soy la puta de Thor?- preguntó sin levantar la mirada- ¿Que fui y me entregué a él?

\- Yo, no creo que los demás piensen así- dijo con sinceridad- ¿Cómo es que eres virgen aún?- preguntó sin importarle si era demasiado directo

\- él jamás me ha mirado- sollozo la morena sin importarle ya con quien se sinceraba

\- Mientes- dijo Loki fastidiado- he visto como te mira, las veces que se perdían en los pasillos

\- Él solo me ha besado, creo que para que todos creyeran en nuestro compromiso, creí que me amaba y que me respetaba y por eso jamás me había tocado, pero en realidad nunca le he importado- lloró Sif

\- ¿Por qué jamás estuviste con ningún hombre?- preguntó Loki

\- Porque soy la prometida del futuro rey de Asgard si quedaba embarazada de otro, entonces era seguro que el padre de todo me mataría.

\- Sin duda mi hermano es un idiota al preferir una humana a ti- dijo Loki cubriéndose con las sabanas pegando su cuerpo al cuerpo desnudo de Sif, a la que ya no le importaba su estado.

\- Gracias- dijo Sif

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Loki confundido, solamente le había hecho daño

\- Por detenerte- dijo ella mientras las últimas lágrimas caían de sus ojos

\- No pienses que no volveré a intentarlo- dijo Loki mientras la abrazaba contra su cuerpo- las cosas serán diferentes, si no puedo tenerte de buena manera, te tendré a la fuerza- dijo el mientras acariciaba lentamente los cabellos de la mujer.

\- Sé que lo harás- dijo Sif resignada- pero siempre intentaré luchar contra ti

\- Duerme Sif- dijo Loki a su oído- ha sido un día agotador

Sin saber en que momento Sif cayó profundamente dormida producto de la magia de Loki, con ella entre sus brazos, Loki se preguntaba porque no había podido dañarla, porque verla tan débil le había hecho querer protegerla, ¿Él no era un monstruo? ¿Él monstruo con que las madres aterrorizaban a sus hijos por las noches? Entonces ¿Por qué deseaba protegerla? Al cabo de unas horas el también cayó profundamente dormido, mientras Sif inconscientemente se acomodaba aún más cerca del cuerpo del moreno, que la abrazó con más fuerza mientras dormían.

 **Espero con ansias algún comentario, sugerencia, consulta... Saludos y besos para todas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**He aca un nuevo capítulo, he subido tres veces este capítulo porque tenía algunos problemas con el contenido que sin saber por qué razón se traducía a otro tipo de español y quedaba muy mal escrito, ahora sí espero no haya ningún problema.**

Sif caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos de Asgard, con los recuerdos de la noche anterior aún atormentándola, había despertado sola, pero ella sabía que él había dormido en su cama toda la noche, nadie la conocía tan expuesta, nadie había logrado humillarla tanto, pero a la vez nadie la había protegido durante horas y acompañado en su dolor, porque solo eso podía sentir, al ver a la persona que amaba en brazos de otra.

De pronto una fuerte mano masculina detuvo su andar.

\- Loki, no- dijo ella agachando la mirada, no sería capaz de mirarlo nunca más a la cara luego de lo que había sucedido esa noche, él no le había hecho tanto daño, pero ella había sucumbido a sus caricias y se sentía humillada.

\- ¿Loki? ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Sif? - preguntó Fandral mirando a sus amigos, y cuando vieron que ella no levantaba la mirada Volstagg acarició su espalda a modo paternal.

\- Sabemos lo que ha sucedido con Thor- dijo y ella lo miró horrorizada ¿ellos también lo sabían?, pero nada podía compararse a la furia que sintieron los 3 guerreros cuando vieron el corte en su rostro ¿Quién se había atrevido a tocar a Lady Sif?

\- ¿Quién demonios te ha hecho esto?- dijo Volstagg molesto

\- Ella ha mencionado a Loki- dijo Hogun haciendo ademán de caminar en dirección de la cámara del rey.

\- Lo mataré con mis propias manos- gruñó Volstagg

\- No por favor- dijo Sif tomándolos de las manos- ¿Que demonios pasa con ustedes? ¿Acaso creen que Loki me haría algo?- dijo mintiendo

\- ¿Entonces quién te ha hecho esto? ¿Y por qué has mencionado su nombre?- preguntó Fandral curioso

\- ¿Cómo se enteraron de lo de Thor? - preguntó con vergüenza

\- De la misma manera que tú, pero no has respondido

\- Golpee un vidrio de mi habitación y al romperse corto mi rostro- mintió

\- ¿Y por qué mencionar a Loki?- preguntó Hogun incrédulo

\- Creí haberlo visto caminar por los pasillos y que intentaba hacerme alguna broma, lo conocen, ni siquiera siendo el rey dejará de jugar bromas a todo aquel que encuentre en su camino- dijo ella sonriendo para inspirar confianza en sus amigos

\- Ya veo- dijo Volstagg- Lady Sif ¿Cómo has tomado lo de Thor? No creo que pienses que el va en serio con esa humana- dijo algo nervioso

\- Lo que ocurra con Thor me tiene sin cuidado- dijo ella mientras hacia una reverencia para marcharse del lugar, su mentira casi había funcionado, pero ellos sabían del profundo dolor que cargaba en su corazón por la traición de Thor, sin embargo no podían entrometerse, querían a Sif como una hermana, pero a Thor también, ellos solamente querían la felicidad de aquellos dos, por más que ahora estuvieran molestos con el rubio, pensaban ir a buscarlo de todos modos, pero al ver lo que este había sido capaz de hacer, comprendieron que la decisión de Odín era sabia, Thor aún no maduraba lo suficiente, y puede que nunca lo hiciera.

Mientras desde las sombras Loki observaba con una sonrisa, como Lady Sif había negado lo ocurrido, la conocía bien, ella jamás se atrevería a contar lo sucedido.

Pero superior a todo, Frigga observaba totalmente oculta lo que sucedía, con dolor en su corazón por el actuar de sus dos hijos, y por más que extrañara a su marido, sabía que él que Odín despertara solo traería aún más problemas, por lo que decidió prolongar su sueño, hasta que todo estuviera más tranquilo, a veces una mentira, podía salvar el destino de mundo y una verdad destruirlo, solamente deseaba que Loki no tomará un camino aún más oscuro.

Aquel día Lady Sif no se sentía con ánimos de entrenar lo que extrañó a sus amigos pero pensaron era por lo de Thor, sin embargo no eran esas sus intenciones, caminó hasta Heimdall y le pidió que la enviara al lugar donde estaba Thor.

\- ¿Deseas desobedecer una orden de nuestro rey? - preguntó Heimdall- ¿Irás a buscarlo a pesar de lo que te ha hecho? - preguntó incrédulo no por respeto a Loki sino porque no pensaba que Sif podía ser tan masoquista.

\- Deseo ver con mis propios ojos lo que esta ocurriendo, es mi prometido el que se revuelca con esa mujer.

Luego de una muy buena explicación Heimdall terminó aceptando, sin embargo algo le decía que debía avisar a los tres guerreros, pero eso no fue posible puesto que apenas Sif partió Loki hizo acto de presencia.

\- ¿Qué hace acá el nuevo rey de Asgard?- preguntó con recelo el guardián

\- ¿Por qué la has dejado ir tras él?- preguntó ocultando la ira en su voz

\- No va por los motivos que crees- dijo Heimdall con seguridad

\- ¿Acaso eres estúpido ? ella va como un perro faldero detrás de él, no permitiré que se le traiga de regreso hasta que padre lo ordene- gritó Loki mientras avanzaba para buscar a Sif, pero Heimdall lo detuvo sin importarle que fuera el rey

\- Dirigí mi vista hasta la habitación de Sif anoche, te vi entrar pero no pude ver nada más porque tu magia bloqueó mi visión, ¿no fue un accidente lo que le ocurrió en el rostro verdad?- preguntó con rabia el hombre

\- No es de tu incumbencia guardián- dijo Loki con una sonrisa

\- Todo lo que pase con mi hermana es de mi incumbencia- gritó este tomando al rey del cuello, pero este se libero rápidamente

\- ¿Y por eso la has enviado con el fiel Thor?- preguntó con rabia Loki- ¿Por eso ocultaste todas las aventuras que Thor ha tenido desde que estaban comprometidos? ¿Amora? ¿Lorelei? Incluso con la mujer que padre quería que yo tomara por esposa, Lady Sigyn, todas han sucumbido al gran Thor ¿y es tu forma de proteger a tu hermana?- gritó Loki y el guardián no supo responder

\- No creo que ella haga nada estúpido- dijo Heimdall

\- No la conoces tanto como yo- dijo Loki pidiendo al guardián que lo enviara al mismo lugar, y sabiendo que lo que este decía era verdad, resignado lo envió al mismo lugar.

Cuando Loki llegó a la tierra, pudo ver que Thor se encontraba conversando con un hombre de avanzada edad, la mujer no estaba cerca y supo que Sif había ido tras ella, solamente esperaba que esta aún no hubiera hecho nada estúpido.

La ira se apoderó de él cuando vio a Sif caminando despacio detrás de la mujer de Thor que se encontraba mirando las estrellas por lo que parecía ser un telescopio, no tenía mucho tiempo para sacarla de ahí antes de que los humanos rastrearan la llegada de dos asgardianos, cuando Sif iba a enterrar su lanza en la espalda de la mujer Loki tapo su boca y la arrastro con magia a un lugar muy alejado.

\- ¿Qué demonios planeabas hacer idiota?- gritó iracundo

\- Matarla- gritó Sif molesta por haber sido interrumpida- Es ella la causante de que Thor no me ame.

\- ¿Ella? ¿acaso crees que es la única que se ha acostado con Thor desde su compromiso?- gritó Loki sin ocultar nada

\- Mientes, ella lo ha hechizado- dijo Sif defendiendo lo indefendible

\- No miento Lady Sif- dijo acercándose peligrosamente- Pero tú solamente crees en el imbécil de Thor, tu amado Thor, el mismo que te ha engañado tantas veces

\- Mentiroso- gritó Lady Sif- la matare a ella y llevaré a Thor de vuelta a Asgard- dijo sin notar como Loki se enfurecía al saber las intenciones de Sif, había pensado que ella no querría ver a Thor de vuelta pero se equivoco

\- ¿Quieres saber la verdad Sif?- preguntó acercándose más y ella asustada retrocedió, el sonrió al ver que por fin era capaz de provocar miedo en la implacable guerrera Sif.

La atrapó con fuerza de las manos y cuando ella creyó que el iba a golpearle apoyó una mano en la frente de la guerrera, mostrando la verdad de Thor, todas las veces que la había engañado a veces con más de una mujer a la vez.

Regresaron a Asgard en silencio y Loki la dejó sola con Heimdall, él cual molesto la regañó por haber traicionado su confianza y querer hacer una estupidez, Heimdall juro nunca más mostrarle que ocurría con Thor, por más que este quisiera al rubio de vuelta, había lastimado a su hermana y el bienestar de ella era primero.

Varias noches pasaron y cuando finalmente Loki se decidió a visitarla, al no encontrarla supo donde estaba, su mirada se oscureció al igual que sus intenciones.

Hizo que todos los guardias abandonaran nuevamente los pasillos y cuando estuvo solo entro en la habitación de Thor, lugar donde ella se encontraba en la cama del rubio con una de las camisas de este entre sus manos.

\- ¿Sabes lo patética que te ves ahí?- le preguntó con una sonrisa

\- ¿Qué quieres Loki?- preguntó ella avergonzada

\- Fui a buscarte a tu habitación y no te encontré

\- ¿Acaso ahora controlas donde tengo que estar y donde no?- pregunto desafiante

\- ¿ Te atreves a desafiarme Sif?- preguntó Loki caminando hacia ella viéndola encogerse en la cama, pero sin perder esa mirada valiente que lo enamoraba

\- Vete Loki, quiero estar sola- dijo ella mientras se paraba de la cama de Thor

\- Tú a mi no me das ordenes- dijo él mientras la tumbaba nuevamente sobre la cama y se ponía sobre ella.

\- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó ella asustada

\- Te dije que volvería a terminar lo que empecé- dijo el besando su cuello- ¿No crees que es casi poético tomarte en la cama de tu amado Thor? - preguntó Loki con una sonrisa siniestra dominado por los celos.

\- Pensé, pensé que no lo harías- dijo ella balbuceando con miedo al ver como el hombre parecía más decidido.

\- Debiste haber pedido ayuda a tus amigos cuando aún era tiempo- dijo Loki tocando descaradamente los pechos de la mujer

\- ¿Tan cobarde eres? ¿Está es la única manera en la que puedes tener una mujer en tu cama?- grito sintiéndose impotente al no poder defenderse

\- ¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó molesto

\- Qué pese a tu fortaleza sigues siendo patético, siempre lo has sido, por eso me enamore de tu hermano, él no hubiera tenido que violarme para llevarme a su cama, lo habría hecho con gusto- gritó Sif y de pronto su rostro fue volteado por un fuerte golpe, pero esta vez no había arrepentimiento en los ojos de Loki, y Sif supo que había cavado su propia tumba.

El hombre la miro de una manera que la hizo temblar y comenzó a desvestirla rápidamente.

\- Loki- dijo ella aterrada- no quise decir eso, por favor no me hagas daño

\- Silencio- dijo él muy cerca de su oído- ¿Crees que solo así puedo llevar a una mujer a mi cama? ¿Aún sueñas con Thor? Bien, haré que ruegues porque este entre tus piernas, follándote y llenándote, haré que supliques por mí- dijo él con una sonrisa siniestra

\- Jamás- dijo ella mientras comenzaba a luchar, esta vez logró liberarse y corrió hacia la puerta pero unas fuertes cadenas se ataron a sus manos y pies y la sujetaron firmemente contra la muralla, quedando suspendida a unos pocos centímetros del suelo con sus brazos y piernas abiertos formando una X.

Por más que luchaba no pudo hacer nada y cuando iba a hablar Loki hizo aparecer una mordaza que le impedía articular alguna palabra coherente. Observó asustada como Loki se desnudaba de la cintura para arriba, lentamente, y pudo ver sorprendida la musculatura bien formada, no en exceso, pero simplemente era perfecto y se sonrojo furiosamente al pensar que Loki era perfecto, ella amaba a Thor, pensar así de otro hombre no era digno de una mujer de Asgard.

Vio como él se acercaba con una mirada de depredador y se tensó, no sabía que planeaba hacerle, pero estaba segura que jamás se salvaría de esto.

El hombre era mucho más alto que ella, se sorprendió nuevamente al darse cuenta, de hecho su altura era intimidate, no recordaba la última vez que se sintió tan pequeña. Cuando el comenzó a pasear las manos por su cabello quiso alejarse pero las ataduras se lo impedían, la tensión en el ambiente la ponían nerviosa de sobremanera como ninguna batalla había logrado hacerlo alguna vez, luego sintió como sus labios se dirigían hacia su cuello, besándola lentamente, a veces mordiendo de forma delicada, y comenzó a sentir un extraño ardor en su entrepierna, no era posible que con un simple beso estuviera logrando ese efecto en ella, era Loki, un malvado hechicero, hermano del amor de su vida, pero entonces, porque no podía concentrarse en nada, solamente en esos ojos verdes que la miraban fijamente. El camino de besos continuó bajando has posarse sobre su clavícula donde el hechicero dejó un marcado chupón que el sabía se notaría al día siguiente, cuando ella intentó suplicar que se detuviera el bajo sus labios hasta sus pechos y entonces el la sintió gemir, fue inevitable para ella y se sonrojo aún más por eso, contento con el resultado Loki siguió besando su pecho mientras que con la mano masajeaba el otro, luego cambió de lado y cuando ella volvió a gemir el introdujo un pezón en su boca observando como ella cerraba los ojos ante el placer, pero la guerrera era orgullosa y jamás admitiría que sentía placer, pero la noche aún era joven y la haría suplicar, porque el siempre cumplía sus promesas.

Sin previo aviso bajo una mano hacia los muslos de la mujer, que jadeaba en busca de aire ya que la mordaza no le permitía respirar bien, y lo que encontró le pareció muy bien.

\- Vaya , veo que estas muy mojada para mí, Sif- dijo en un susurro observando como ella maldecía entre la mordaza

Siguió tocándola viéndola temblar, tensarse, gemir, abrió su intimidad acariciando con cuidado, empapando sus dedos con sus fluidos, cuando creyó que era suficiente le quitó la mordaza.

\- S-suéltame- pidió ella entre gemidos

\- No- sonrió él mientras encontraba ese botón entre sus piernas que la haría delirar de placer y así fue como ocurrió movía lentamente su dedo pulgar sobre ese punto, mientras repartía besos en el cuello pecho y rostro de la guerrera, que ya no podía hablar, cuando lo sintió introducir sus dedos lentamente se tensó, no quería perder así su virginidad, pero se sentía tan bien lo que el hacía, ¿quién era Thor en ese momento? Apenas podía recordarlo, la estimulación en su centro se sentía tan bien y los suaves besos que el mago repartía, no pudieron evitar que por mas que mordiera sus labios para no gritar, un grito ahogado se escapara de su garganta, y el sonrió, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos él estaba de rodillas entre sus piernas y ella tembló cuando su lengua se unió sin tapujos al trabajo que hacía el con su mano, el maravilloso trabajo que hacía el con su mano, los gritos escaparon sin quererlo de su boca, mientras cerraba los ojos dejándose consumir por el placer.

\- Loki- gritaba mientras él seguía estimulándola- Dios Loki- continuaba gritando

\- Dime Sif ¿que deseas?- preguntó él poniéndose de pie mirándola a los ojos viéndola temblar y gemir su nombre.

\- Vete al demonio- apenas pudo decir ella y entonces el sonrió acelerando el ritmo de su mano, pero deteniéndose de vez en cuando para no dejarla alcanzar el clímax

\- Como desees querida- dijo el aumentando el ritmo haciendola arquearse en una posición incomoda, susurrando el nombre de Loki mientras una lágrima traicionera caía de sus ojos. Luego de largos minutos que parecieron horas el volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Que deseas Sif?- preguntó viéndola llorar de placer

\- A ti- gritó ella resignada dejando caer sus lágrimas libremente- a ti maldición solo termina lo que empezaste

Él sonrió y soltó las cadenas haciendola caer de rodillas a sus pies.

\- ¿Quieres esto mi lady? - dijo y Sif vio como liberaba su prominente erección y la ponía delante de su rostro.

Ella no respondió, sentía un deseo incontrolable, por lo que poniéndose de rodillas tomó el miembro de Loki con sus dos manos, viéndolo estremecerse, por un momento se sintió poderosa, al lograr esa reacción con solo tocarlo y sin pensar bien lo que hacia se llevo el miembro de moreno a su boca sacándole un jadeo de placer, pese a que jamás había hecho algo como esto, en cosa de minutos estaba por lograr que el moreno alcanzara el clímax, pero queriendo venganza le mordió haciéndolo gritar de dolor, el sonrió con malicia y tomándola fuertemente de una mano la arrojó a la cama, poniéndose entre sus piernas sintiéndola tensarse.

\- No te tomaré si es lo que temes- dijo el besando el cuello de la mujer que lo miraba expectante.

Le sintió acomodarse entre sus piernas y temió que el le hiciera daño, pero luego lo sintió frotarse contra su intimidad sin penetrarla, si sin quererlo comenzó a gemir nuevamente, se sentía tan bien lo que le hacia que jamás imagino que se pudiera sentir placer sin llegar a tener sexo en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero este hechicero le estaba enseñando cosas que jamás en su vida había escuchado, un placer carnal, puro, ''forzado'', cuando el placer fue insoportable enterró las uñas en la espalda de moreno dañándolo y el solo aceleró el ritmo, sintiéndola cerca de su clímax.

\- ¿Que deseas mi Lady?- dijo Loki entre jadeos

\- A ti- gimió Sif dominada por el placer- a ti por favor, Loki

\- Eso es Sif- dijo Loki sintiendo su clímax cerca también- gime solo para mí, correte para mí

\- L-loki- gritó Sif y cuando el aceleró nuevamente el ritmo ella sintió un orgasmo mucho más fuerte que el anterior que él le había dado, se afirmó de la espalda del moreno y enterró los dientes en su hombro pero no pudo dejar de gritar el nombre de Loki una y otra vez, dominada por el placer, algo tan carnal que solo Loki le había mostrado, en medio de su orgasmo sintió como Loki sacaba su miembro de entre sus piernas y comenzaba a estimularse con sus propias manos, cuando él llegó al clímax esparció su semilla en el pecho de la mujer, que lejos de molestarle, le éxito, sintiendo como poco a poco su cuerpo se adormecía entumecido de placer, Loki cayo rendido a su lado, jadeando, sabiendo que había ganado nuevamente, pero el mago jamás pudo esperar lo que sucedió a continuación.

\- Loki- hablo Sif avergonzada- quiero ir a mi habitación, por favor

Tal vez era porque sentía que mancillaba el nombre de Thor, puede que esa haya sido la razón por la que Sif le pidió eso, negárselo habría completado su venganza, pero la mirada inocente y avergonzada que le dedicaba la mujer, le hizo darse cuenta que no podría negarle nada en ese minuto.

La cargó firmemente en sus brazos y con magia los tele transportó hacia la habitación de la guerrera, la depositó en la cama mientras ella miraba hacia otro lado avergonzada por su desnudez, Loki hizo ademán de irse, pero ella lo detuvo saltando de la cama y prendiéndose de su espalda en un abrazo, aquello tomó desprevenido al rey.

\- ¿Que sucede Sif?- preguntó mientras acariciaba las manos de la mujer que ahora se encontraban firmemente prendidas sobre su firme abdomen

\- Por favor quedate- pidió ella avergonzada, no importaba si el se burlaba de ella, no quería dormir sola después de lo que había pasado, no quería sentirse como la habían hecho sentir todos en el palacio por tantos años, como una zorra real, prometida solamente para engendrar los hijos de Thor- Solo esta noche

\- ¿Estás segura?- preguntó el sorprendido

\- Dijiste que alguna vez me amaste- sollozó ella sintiéndose débil- no me hagas sentir como una puta como todos los demás

\- Sif- dijo Loki volviéndose para acariciar la llorosa mejilla de Sif secando sus lágrimas

No sabía que decir, el mismo la había hecho sentir como una prostituta, no sabía porque necesitaba consolarla, cuidarla, si hace tan solo unas horas quería ultrajarla sin piedad nuevamente '' y nuevamente te detuviste'' le dijo su subconsciente, y sin mediar palabras la beso, ella le miró sorprendida, pero luego al sentir el firme agarre del hombre sobre su espalda desnuda se dejó besar y respondió lentamente, poco a poco dejándolo entrar en su boca, no sabía bien porque se dejaba besar, pero sentía que lo necesitaba, pero ¿ella lo odiaba verdad? ¿él la forzaba a tener encuentros sexuales? '' Pero nunca los había culminado'' le decía su subconsciente, y por primera vez, se sintió vulnerable en gran medida, como si necesitara de ese beso, y comenzó a disfrutarlo, había besado otros hombres, incluso a Thor, pero esto era algo nuevo, algo totalmente diferente, él lograba hacer que le temblaran las rodillas, Loki por su parte se sentía en la gloria, había soñado tantos años con besarla, y la realidad era mucho mejor que un sueño. Se separaron a regañadientes y ella lo guió hacia su cama, cuando ella estuvo recostada, lo miro expectante, como suplicando con la mirada que no se fuera.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto?- preguntó Loki una última vez

\- Por supuesto, mi rey- dijo ella con una sonrisa inocente y él no lo pensó más la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho, no sin antes besarla largamente de nuevo y acaricio los suaves cabellos de la mujer hasta que esta estuvo profundamente dormida. ¿Que era lo que estaba cambiando?


End file.
